emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5316/5317 (9th June 2009)
Plot Victoria is concerned that Andy is still in a strange mood and Mick gives him both barrels when it begins to affect the running of the farm. Diane returns from her holiday and persuades Debbie to let her throw Sarah a tea party so she can see Andy. She's struck by his general ingratitude when she visits Butlers and explains that Debbie is being very reasonable. Over at Butlers, Andy prepares to leave for the party but he's easily distracted when Mick drops off a part for the tractor and fails to show at the party. Victoria is furious with Andy but he vacantly shrugs her off. That evening and unnervingly, in only his boxer shorts, Andy moves feed bags from one side of the barn to the other. Meanwhile, Carl fumes to discover Cain is working at the garage. His bad day continues when he's refused a loan at the bank and complains that if Cain hadn’t stolen their money everything would be different. Carl witnesses Cain's protectiveness over Debbie and considers he may have found his weak spot. Jimmy is concerned by the implication of Carl's plotting but doesn’t dissuade his brother. Elsewhere, Bob and Gennie are finding work at the café increasingly uncomfortable. Bob looks forward to Brenda’s return as it will ease the pressure on him but, when Gennie explains her mum's ankle still needs time to heal, Bob is concerned that Gennie is seeking excuses to stay around. He worries that Gennie still harbours feelings for him. Terry advises him to have it out with her, but Bob is unsure he can take the hard-line approach. Whilst teaching Gennie the basics of driving Bob tries to explain himself but they get tied in knots and Gennie leaves in tears when Bob shouts at her for nearly crashing the car. He later assures Terry that everyone knows where they stand but isn’t as self-assured as he says. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen, living room, stairway and barn *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen), café and outdoor seating area *Smithy Cottage - Lobby, kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, dining room, living room, kitchen and hallway *Cricketer's Row *Cricket Pavilion *Footbridge *Ford *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and backroom *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Back garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Church Lane car park Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,020,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes